Recently, there has been a growing interest in the air condition due to an issue associated with fine dust or yellow dust. Air does not stay in one place and is invisible, and thus, it should be continuously checked. In this instance, the indoor air condition and the outdoor air condition need to be checked generally.
Conventionally, to check the air condition, a user may use information obtained from an outdoor sensor that is installed by a public institute, such as the Meteorological Administration, or the like. Also, the user may check the air condition through air condition sensed by a sensor included in an individual air control device.
The information provided from a public institute indicates information associated with the air condition in an inclusive administrative district, as opposed to the information associated with the residential district of a user. Also, the individual air control device senses only the air condition around the individual air control device and thus, may indicate information associated with only the air condition in a small scope.